Un amor que nadie ve
by Ms.Kou
Summary: Serena habla de su feliz vida adulta y de la razon de su felicidad: ella. Yuri


**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**[Un amor que nadie ve]**

**

* * *

  
**

_-Mañana cumpliré veintiocho_-. Pensé mientras cepillaba mi cabello después de tomar una ducha. Ahora era más corto y menos rubio. Tampoco lo llevaba atado en mis dos odangos de siempre. No. Ya no era la misma de antes. Caminé por la alfombra rosa de mi cuarto hasta llegar frente a un espejo amplio y alto en la pared. Me deshice de mi bata de baño y me observé de pies a cabeza. Estaba cambiada, más madura, más mujer. Todo mi ser gritaba que yo ya no era la misma chiquilla de hacía once años, cuando _la_ conocí.

Sonreí pensando en ella, en ése día en el aeropuerto. Ése día una puerta con Darien se cerraba, pero otra se abría. Y es en ésa misma puerta dentro de la cual me encuentro ahora, y por nada del mundo quiero salir.

Levanté mi bata del suelo y me la puse de nuevo. Esta vez me dirigí hasta el balcón de mi cuarto. Abrí de par en par los ventanales y sentí de golpe la brisa en mi cara, en mi pecho. Salí. El piso estaba frío y algo húmedo, pero no importó. Descalza caminé hasta el barandal y me dispuse a gozar de la noche y de la espera.

Suspiré y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Así, abrí los ojos. Mi mirada se inundó de la imagen de la enorme luna llena frente a mí. Ella trajo a mi mente a mi querido Darien, mi eterno prometido. El príncipe Endimion. Él y yo estábamos juntos desde hacía tanto tiempo, que ya ni siquiera contábamos los meses. Tiempo en el cual los dos habíamos logrado cumplir nuestros sueños terrenales. Él era un prestigiado doctor y como Tuxedo Mask, era un excelente guerrero. Y también un amoroso y fiel príncipe, entregado al cien a su princesa, yo.

Yo… bueno pues yo había optado por ser escritora. Si, la cabeza de chorlito resultó ser buena para usar la imaginación y plasmarla en historias de papel y tinta. Era un buen trabajo, además el horario lo ponía yo, así que si era mi deseo podía levantarme tan tarde como quisiera e interrumpir mi escritura cuando no tuviera inspiración. ¿Y la paga? Umm, eso estaba bien. Mis cuatro libros publicados eran lo que se podría llamar un éxito así que las regalías me tenían más que satisfecha. Como guerrera, seguí siendo la líder y con la ayuda de mis queridas scouts luchamos contra todos los malignos que se presentaron. Y como princesa… era simplemente la prometida del príncipe de la Tierra.

La relación con Darien siempre fue buena cuando estaba con él. Pero supongo que ese era el problema. Darien rara vez tenía suficiente tiempo para convivir conmigo. No siempre fue así. Cuando la batalla contra Galaxia acabó, él cambió. Decidió posponer su intercambio a los Estados Unidos y en lugar de eso estudió dos años aquí en Japón. Sus maneras cambiaron, era mas sociable, divertido y cariñoso; sus llamadas eran constantes y nuestras citas lo mas maravilloso del mundo. Fue en ese tiempo que pensé que nada podía ser más perfecto, que no podía existir mayor felicidad en la vida de una persona. A pesar de todo, yo era feliz.

Y entonces su tiempo conmigo comenzó a reducirse hasta llegar a ser fugaces visitas los sábados por la noche. Según él se debía a que había entrado a los últimos semestres de su larga carrera y que cada vez tenía más responsabilidades por atender. Y después, terminó viajando a Estados Unidos de nuevo, dejándome sola… de nuevo.

Fue entonces cuando ella regresó a mi vida. No es que hubiera dejado de estar en ella por completo, para nada. De hecho me visitaba regularmente, pero sí estaba más distante, más restringida. Cuidando cada palabra, cada acción, cada movimiento… Sin embargo, aun así, tan cuidado y premeditado, solo con ella podía sentirme bien, sentirme yo misma y, sobre todo, libre. Libertad, cualidad que, aun a mi edad, no me era permitido gozar.

El tiempo había pasado pero las cosas no habían cambiado mucho en ese aspecto. Como dije, yo seguía siendo la líder de las scouts, pero el ciclo de la vida continuaba y mis lindas guerreras ya eran todas unas mujeres. Todas con sus relaciones sólidas y hasta con hijos. Si, Lita y Amy ya eran madres de dos lindos nenitos. Era obvio que eso complicaba su "doble vida" de scouts. Así que un día Luna trajo consigo la siguiente misión: encontrar a la nueva generación de scouts. _"No sustitutas, sino auxiliares"_ dijo Luna en cuanto vio la indignación dibujada en el rostro de Rei. ¡Ja! Qué no daría por ver esa cara de nuevo. Como sea, empezamos la búsqueda y encontramos a las nuevas sailors, niñas audaces, ágiles, fuertes y verdaderamente listas y hermosas.

Ahora era nuestra responsabilidad entrenarlas. Y es ahí en donde la dictadura de mis mejores amigas siguió su régimen. Entre _todas_ decidimos cómo entrenarlas, pero en realidad, mi opinión nunca fue de las consideradas. Para ellas seguía siendo la niña inmadura y tonta de siempre. Antes me dijeron lo que debía sentir, ahora me decían cómo llevar a cabo mi misión. Tal vez debía estar acostumbrada, después de tantos años, pero no era así. Dejar que tomaran decisiones por mí no era algo a lo que me podría acostumbrar nunca, pero no podía evitar que lo siguieran haciendo.

Pero ella era mi válvula de escape. Un día ella regresó para quedarse. Regresó con sus dos compañeras. Al igual que nosotras ellas tenían a sus "auxiliares" así que sus visitas se transformarían en unas largas vacaciones en la Tierra. Y serían esas largas vacaciones mis mejores días.

Fighter y yo convivíamos casi las veinticuatro horas. Íbamos siempre a la cafetería de Lita a atascarnos de pasteles y café hasta que sentíamos los botones de nuestras ropas a punto de salir volando. Íbamos de compras, al cine, a cenar o simplemente nos quedábamos a hacer una pijamada para dos. Ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y confidente. Y mientras Darien estaba en los Estados Unidos, Fighter estaba aquí llenando su lugar. Justo igual que antes.

Porque yo sabía que dentro de ella, se encontraba Seiya, al cual no había vuelto a ver desde esa tarde en que partió a Kinmonku. Y como Seiya, Fighter me quería. Seiya y ella eran una misma persona y Fighter sentía igual que él. Y eso era complicado.

Complicado para ella, el no poder dejar de sentir como hacía, el pretender ser mi amiga encerrando en su pecho cada sentimiento, cuidando cada palabra y acción conmigo, le era difícil. Porque para mí también era difícil verla luchar internamente para brindarme el apoyo de amiga que yo necesitaba, cuando lo que ella en realidad quería era estar conmigo, de otra manera y para siempre.

Complicado para mí, porque yo tenía alguien a quien amar y un futuro ya construido que concretar. Pero eso quedó en segundo plano cuando me di cuenta de que, aunque no lo quisiera, ella estaba haciéndome sentir diferente, algo nuevo, similar a lo que me imaginaba que ella sentía por mí y si, totalmente prohibido.

Y tuve tanto miedo. Miedo de enfrentarme conmigo misma, con mis amigas, con Darien. Pero mayor fue mi miedo a perderla. Eso no podía siquiera concebirlo.

Así que un día me llené de valor y se lo hice saber.

Habíamos decidido ir a la biblioteca de la ciudad para buscar un libro sobre estrellas fugaces. ¿Por qué? Bueno, necesitaba inspiración para el libro que escribía y las estrellas fugaces parecían funcionar en mí. Ella y yo entramos al lugar y como muchas veces estaba casi desértico. Una que otra persona leyendo aquí y allá. Preguntamos por la sección de astronomía y nos dirigimos hacia ella.

Cada una por su parte comenzó a buscar los libros más llamativos, ella en un extremo y yo en el otro. Así fuimos recorriendo el estante hasta llegar a juntarnos al centro de él. Ella sostenía en sus manos un delgado librillo sobre las estrellas en la luna. Leía interesada, con mucha atención. Yo la observé un buen rato. Ella era hermosa y sus ojos, eran los mismos que siempre recordaría.

_-¿Ya viste?-_ Me dijo. – _Aquí dice que las estrellas fugaces no pueden verse en la luna, porque como no hay atmósfera, no hay fricción que genere la luminosidad. Así que... si hubieses estado en la luna, nunca habrías podido verme…_ – Ella fijó sus ojos en los míos y fueron esos hermosos, hipnóticos zafiros los que me impulsaron hacia ella. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo acaricié mientras ella me miraba sorprendida y confundida. – _Te veo…_ _te quiero_– le dije. Y ella comenzó a contestarme un "_yo también_" pero no la dejé terminar. Impulsivamente acerqué mi rostro al suyo y la besé. Fue un beso suave, tierno y dulce, mas lleno de sentimiento que de pasión.

Cuando nos separamos ella sonrió. No había necesidad de decir nada más. Comprendíamos a la perfección los sentimientos una de la otra y estaríamos juntas. Eso era lo que importaba ahora. Y desde ese día nos volvimos aun más inseparables. Compartíamos una relación indebida en todos los sentidos. Pero era nuestra. Nadie lo sabía, nadie siquiera lo imaginaba. Solo Fighter y yo.

Y hoy me encontraba aquí, a menos de diez minutos de mi cumpleaños veintiocho, en mi balcón, esperándola, ansiosa por verla y abrazarla, por sentir su calor, sus labios. Pensando en cómo ella cambió mi vida desde que la conocí y en cómo ahora me hacía la mujer más feliz brindándome su amor y su compañía de la más discreta y deliciosamente prohibida manera.

Ladeé mi rostro y agucé la vista al distinguir una silueta tras la barda. Era ella. Vestida con un lindo y femenino vestido rojo, con un ramo de rosas y un pastelillo en las manos.

– _Feliz cumpleaños bombón_–. Me susurró cuando estuvo frente a mí. Yo sonreí y me abracé a ella. Tan firme y tan fuertemente. Para nunca dejarla ir.

Y es así como ahora vivo esta felicidad y plenitud que es visible para todos, pero que es gracias a un amor que nadie ve.

* * *

Esperoo les guste :)

Surgió mi idea hace muchoo y ps hasta ahora logré escribir algo decente.. aunque no me convence mucho el final.

Saludos niñas

besos!

tschuss!


End file.
